It is known to use standardized communication protocols in the process control industry to enable devices made by different manufacturers to communicate with one another in an easy to use and implement manner. One such well known communication standard used in the process control industry is the Highway Addressable Remote Transmitter (HART) Communication Foundation protocol, referred to generally as the HART protocol. Generally speaking, the HART protocol supports a combined digital and analog signal on a dedicated wire or set of wires, in which on-line process signals (such as control signals, sensor measurements, etc.) are provided as an analog current signal (e.g., ranging from 4 to 20 milliamps) and in which other signals, such as device data, requests for device data, configuration data, alarm and event data, etc., are provided as digital signals superimposed or multiplexed onto the same wire or set of wires as the analog signal. However, the HART protocol currently requires the use of dedicated, hardwired communication lines, resulting in significant wiring needs within a process plant.
There has been a move, in the past number of years, to incorporate wireless technology into various industries including, in some limited manner, the process control industry. However, there are significant hurdles in the process control industry that limit the full scale incorporation, acceptance and use of wireless technology. In particular, the process control industry requires a completely reliable process control network because loss of signals can result in the loss of control of a plant, leading to catastrophic consequences, including explosions, the release of deadly chemicals or gases, etc. For example, Tapperson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,334 discloses the use of a wireless communications in the process control industry as a secondary or backup communication path or for use in sending non-critical or redundant communication signals. Moreover, there have been many advances in the use of wireless communication systems in general that may be applicable to the process control industry, but which have not yet been applied to the process control industry in a manner that allows or provides a reliable, and in some instances completely wireless, communication network within a process plant. U.S. Patent Application Publication Numbers 2005/0213612, 2006/0029060 and 2006/0029061 for example disclose various aspects of wireless communication technology related to a general wireless communication system.
One factor significantly inhibiting the development and application of wireless communications in the process control industry is the difficulty of retrofitting legacy devices for the use with wireless communication networks. In some cases, devices cannot be retrofitted at all and need to be replaced with newer, wireless-ready models. Moreover, many of the supporting installations are similarly rendered obsolete by a transition to wireless communications. In other words, wireless networks cannot easily extend wired networks. An additional challenge particularly pertinent to the process control industry is the high cost of the existing wired installations and the understandable reluctance of the operators to completely replace the wired infrastructure with a wireless infrastructure. Meanwhile, wireless networks typically require stationary antennas or access points to transmit and receive radio signals and may therefore require an expensive infrastructure which makes the transition to wireless communications less desirable. Thus, while some operators may recognize the advantages of a wireless approach to process measurement and control, many may be unwilling to dismantle the existing installations, decommission the wired devices which may be fully operational, and purchase wireless devices.
Another factor contributing to the slower than expected proliferation of wireless standards in the process control industry is the impact on a user, such as a technician or an operator of a process control system. During operation of a typical process control system, users may remotely access individual devices for the purposes of configuring, monitoring, and controlling various functions of the devices. For example, to enable access and exchange of information over the HART protocol, devices are assigned unique addresses according to a predefined addressing scheme. Users and the software applications developed for operators and technicians in the process control industry have come to rely on an efficient addressing scheme which cannot be supported by the available wireless standards. Thus, a transition to a wireless standard in a process control industry is widely expected to entail adopting a new addressing scheme, updating the corresponding software applications and providing additional training to the personnel.
Additionally, some of the existing wireless standards, such as the IEEE 802.11(x) WLAN, for example, do not satisfy all of the demands of the process control industry. For example, devices communicate both process and control data which may typically have different propagation delay constraints. In general, some of the critical data exchanged in the process control industry may require efficient, reliable and timely delivery which cannot always be guaranteed by the existing wireless protocols. Moreover, because some of the modules used in the process control industry are used to control very sensitive and potentially dangerous process activities, wireless standards suitable for this industry need to provide redundancy in communication paths not readily available in the known wireless networks. Finally, some process control devices may be sensitive to high power radio signals and may require radio transmissions to be limited or held at a well controlled power level. Meanwhile, the available wireless standards typically rely on antennas or access points which transmit relatively strong signals to cover large geographic areas.
Similar to wired communication protocols, wireless communication protocols are expected to provide efficient, reliable and secure methods of exchanging information. Of course, much of the methodology developed to address these concerns on wired networks does not apply to wireless communications because of the shared and open nature of the medium. Further, in addition to the typical objectives behind a wired communication protocol, wireless protocols face other requirements with respect to the issues of interference and co-existence of several networks that use the same part of the radio frequency spectrum. To complicate matters, some wireless networks operate in the part of the spectrum that is unlicensed, or open to the public. Therefore, protocols servicing such networks must be capable of detecting and resolving issues related to frequency (channel) contention, radio resource sharing and negotiation, etc.
In the process control industry, developers of wireless communication protocols face additional challenges, such as achieving backward compatibility with wired devices, supporting previous wired versions of a protocol, providing transition services to devices retrofitted with wireless communicators, and providing routing techniques which can ensure both reliability and efficiency. Meanwhile, there remains a wide number of process control applications in which there are few, if any, in-place measurements. Currently these applications rely on observed measurements (e.g. water level is rising) or inspection (e.g. period maintenance of air conditioning unit, pump, fan, etc.) to discover abnormal situations. In order to take action, operators frequently require face-to-face discussions. Many of these applications could be greatly simplified if measurement and control devices were utilized. However, current measurement devices usually require power, communications infrastructure, configuration, and support infrastructure which simply is not available.
In yet another aspect, the process control industry requires that the communication protocol servicing a particular process control network be able to accommodate field devices with different data transmission requirements, priorities, and power capabilities. In particular, some process control systems may include measurement devices that frequently (such as several times per second) report measurements to a centralized controller or to another field device. Meanwhile, another device in the same system may report measurements, alarms, or other data only once per hour. However, both devices may require that the respective measurement reports propagate to a destination host, such as a controller, a workstation, or a peer field device, with as little overhead in time and bandwidth as possible.
Still further, precise time synchronization is critical to wireless communication systems in general and to Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA)-based protocols in particular. Because TDMA technologies generally involve transmitting and receiving data within controlled time segments, both the receivers and the transmitters must be aware of a precise time when each time segments begins and ends, as well as of transmission or reception opportunities in a TDMA communication scheme. These and similar challenges are particularly prevalent in the environments which involve devices transmitting only occasionally.
In another aspect, time synchronization is essential to proper operation of a TDMA communication scheme. Regardless of which hardware time source (e.g., crystals, ceramic resonators etc.) a particular device uses, some skew between the communicating devices (e.g., due to temperature or voltage variations or ageing) is inevitable. In a process control industry, where many devices are frequently exposed to heat or pressure, devices may often lose synchronization.